Mariage royal
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Bienvenue au mariage du Roi Arthur et de... Mais... Où est-il ?


**Coucou!**

**Voici une nouvelle OS sur Merlin.**

**Pour mon anniversaire, je vous offre une série d'OS.**

**Celle-ci porte sur un de mes couples préférés.**

**Je dédie cette OS à Mariko****-****8, shenendoahcalyssa, Loulou2a, audelie et Fan (qui se reconnaître normalement)!**

**Mariko-8, une autre histoire pour toi car tu es vraiment incroyable et tu es une très bonne amie. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi et le courage d'écrire quand je ne l'avais plus. Comme d'autres personnes auquel je tiens énormément sur ce site, je voulais te remercier par ce petit cadeau. **

**Pour shenendoahcalyssa, Loulou2a, audelie et Fan, c'est cadeau pour vous pour être là depuis le début d » Amour interdit » et de me suivre et me soutenir chapitre après chapitre !**

**Cadeau pour vous!**

**Bonne lecture!^^**

Mariage Royal

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le jour du mariage du roi Arthur et de son compagnon Merlin.

Tout les royaumes alliés à Camelot, les druides et même le grand dragon avait été invités. Tout étaient prêt et étaient présent dans la salle du trône.

Leur relation avait commencé peu après la montée sur le trône d'Arthur lorsque Merlin lui avait avoué être un magicien. Cela avait été un peu difficile mais Arthur lui avait finalement pardonné ses mensonges et l'avait nommé Haut conseiller en Magie de la cour du Roi Arthur. C'est ainsi que leur relation avait commencé.

Le peuple ne disait rien car Merlin avait fait beaucoup pour eux et il était très aimé et aussi pour avoir fait d'Arthur un roi digne de ce nom. Et quand on voyait un Arthur bougon accompagné un Merlin dans ses habits d'enchanteurs au marché mais finalement, sourire en regardant son compagnon, on ne pouvait qu'aimer ce couple.

Aucun royaume n'avait tenté de s'en prendre à Camelot. Pas avec Arthur et Merlin qui cette fois, peut utiliser sa magie devant tout et même s'entrainer. Il avait ainsi entrainé sa magie en compagnie des druides et du grand Dragon, le "cheval" de Merlin. Lancelot, lui, avait essayé d'entrainer Merlin aux épées mais celui-ci préférés les dagues, bâtons et les arcs et flèches.

De plus, si le roi Arthur avait ses chevaliers, Merlin, lui, avait les druides lui ayant juré fidélité. Entre autre, Alator le Catha et Gili. C'était les "chevaliers" du magicien Merlin.

Après plusieurs mois de relation, Arthur avait finalement demandé en mariage Merlin qui avait fondu en larmes.

Aujourd'hui était donc le grand jour. Tout était prêt, Arthur attendait juste que son futur mari arrive. Seulement les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun Merlin n'arrive. Les murmures enflaient alors qu'Arthur sentait l'anxiété montait. Mais où était Merlin?

Il n'y avait que lui pour être en retard à son mariage et couronnement!

Il envoya les deux meilleurs amis de Merlin - Lancelot et Gauvain - à la recherche du dit Merlin.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes interminables, ils revinrent essoufflés en expliquant que Merlin et Hunith avait eu un problème avec la tenue de Merlin et qu'il arrivait. Ils demandèrent le silence tandis qu'Arthur se détendait.

Il avait eu peur que Merlin ne se soit enfui. Il savait que Merlin l'aimait mais les mariages avec autant de monde n'étaient pas non plus pour le mettre à l'aise. Il se détendit alors un peu avant qu'Hunith n'entre discrètement dans la salle.

Merlin arrivait enfin.

Finalement, il apparut. Il était plus beau que jamais.

Il portait une tunique blanche avec des bordures doré lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et ouverte sur le côté. Un pantalon blanc avec des bottes blanches serti de diamant. Une cape dorée volant derrière lui et attaché par son emblème : un dragon crachant du feu. Celui-ci était entièrement fait d'or et de pierreries. Cadeau du Grand Dragon.

Il avancer doucement vers Arthur, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Finalement, il arriva près d'Arthur et la cérémonie commença. Il ne se souvint plus de tout tellement il était heureux mais il se souvint précisément du moment où il embrassa Merlin et lui posa sa couronne de cristal (nda : le cristal de l'antre de cristal de la vallée des Rois) sur la tête.

Il était au paradis. La fête suivit le mariage et il entraina son - à présent- mari pour une danse. Et c'est ainsi que se finit le mariage du Roi Arthur et du Roi Merlin.

Tous les deux valsant jusqu'au bout de la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

**Voilà pour ma petite OS. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plus.**

**Tomates? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, je ne mords pas :)**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
